No matter what it takes
by AddictOfTwilight
Summary: Bella's secret in edward's pov. edward's brother wants to get revenge on the person who killed their cousin but little did he know his own brother edward helps her and falls for her. he tries to stop them no matter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1

My life is so dull and poor. I live with my brother Jasper. He is in fact a criminal. He's life is just as poor as mine. Our cousin recently got shot and he didn't make now Jasper swears he is going to find the person who shot him. Our house is dark and dull. My brother owns it and he can't afford to pay the bills so we don't have electricity or gas but we can just afford the water bill. The walls have cracks in them, the windows smashed and the only door the works right is the front. We live in a warehouse right next to the ocean. I don't think it actually classifies as a house. We own a black van that Jasper intends on using for the person who intends to torture. I didn't want any part of it because I'm not that type of guy, the one who hunts and kills.

Jasper sleeps on the couch and I sleep on the only bed in here. It's a single and the mattress is too hard to be called a mattress. The couch is far worse. The old stinky orange-red couch has a few holes in it. We've had it for years but when you see Jasper on it, it doesn't look as bad as he does. He said 'the floor is better than the couch' but I disagreed with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I walked into the big open room with only a couch and a chair.

"Planning."

I shook my head and walked into the room with the fridge. Even though it doesn't work we still use it for storage.

"I don't know how he's still alive. I have to pay for the food and my school bills." I whimpered to myself.

Before this my life was normal. I had parents who took care of me until they divorced and my mum left leaving me with Jasper and my dad. Dad got depressed and he eventually couldn't take it anymore. He was hard and it still is sometimes. I was raised to take care of people, a caretaker. Now I'm taking care of my brother. He's 20 and I'm 17 almost 18. I'm about to finish high school. I only had 1 friend, which I was grateful for. It was nearly time for me to leave to go to school. I got into the van and started driving to school.

I pulled into the car pack of the school and parked in my usual spot, the one closest to the school. I arrived just on time and the bell went as soon as I got out of my van. I hurried to class. Every day, every time I walk into class I always here the whispers from the girls sitting across from me. They all agreed everyday that I was somehow hot. They're very lucky they don't appeal to me. Once they find out where I live and what I live with they will run, screaming as they go. The one good thing about living where I live...the beach. Class started and we had a different teacher this time. Trig went quickly. It was lunchtime and Emmett and I sat at our table. The table had our school logo on it, it was a dragon and the slogan of coarse...firepower is the key to success. We started eating lunch. The rest of the school went quickly as usual and I drove home and found Jasper sitting on the couch.

"Hey, I found out who it was."

"Ah... then who is it then?" not really interested.

I went over to sit next to him and he showed me some photos of a family.

"One of these did it. So I'm going to get the first one I see."

I looked at him and shook my head in disgust. _Should I warn them? I don't want anyone getting hurt but I can't stand back and let this happen... _I thought.

I decided not to warn them but I would help them when he got one of them. It might hurt his feelings but he will have to deal with it. I never liked the idea of hunting the killer down even the word is horrible to me.

"He is never going to get over this." I said in a low voice so he couldn't hear me.

Jasper came in and asked me "I'm going for the teenager, do you want to come?" he actually thought I would be interested in helping him.

"No."

He left without another word. I heard the van drive off.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't till a while later that Jasper came home. I heard him dragging someone. I walked out and found Jasper strapping her to the chair. I walked away in disgust. He walked into the room and asked for my advice.

"No way, I'm not helping you torture her. No matter what her family did!"

We started to argue about supporting family threw all times. I walked out of the room and the girl was pretending to sleep. I grabbed the water bottle and I spread some water over her head. I wanted to see her reaction.

"Hey, where am I and why'd you kidnap me?" she was furious.

"I didn't...my brother did, I don't know why all I know is he is going to torture you, badly!" she gulped loudly.

"Oh my god." She was frightened. "Why are you telling me this?"

I want to tell her the truth. "I want to help you."

She was staring at me and I was staring at her. She's making me feel weird like no girl has made me feel. Jasper came in with the whip and I stood back out of the way. He started whipping her and she started crying. Her crying made me feel an urge to protect her. I stood in front of the whip and Jasper stopped whipping her and stormed off. This girl is making me wanting to be a better person. I turned around to look into her eyes and she had loads of questions in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I've been better. Why'd you do that and what's your name?"

I laughed. "Like I said before I want to help you and it's Edward." I mumbled.

"Thanks." She started to blush.

I went to untie her hands but my brother walked in and said "bro, come here, I need your help!"

I got up and started walking towards the room and I heard the girl whisper to herself "Edward is hot."

It pleased me that she found me attractive, more than any other girl before. Even though I was in the next room I was dying to see her again.

"The police are on their way and I want you to make the decision, either we leave her or take her. We leave her, I'm getting her back and if we take her it will happen soon."

"We leave her." I walked out.

_Warn her. Make her safe _was what I was thinking until I reached her. I warned her that me and my brother are leaving.

"I'll try to come back ASAP if I can." I mumbled.

Jasper walked in and yelled, "Time to go."

We headed to the car and drove off leaving that sweet injured girl there. I couldn't stop thinking about her. My mind was going crazy at the thought of me leaving her.

"Why do you look so sad?" he asked me.

"It's her." I confessed.

"You can't grow attached. She's not going to last as long as you want."

We parked the van on the street so we could see the police leave. Then I saw her leaving the warehouse door. She looked a little sad. The police drove away. I got out to go back and Jasper drove off to god knows where. I suspected to get her back but I hoped not. When I got back I listened to the police radio to hear if Jasper has done something stupid and then all of a sudden.

"We have an emergency at the girl who we just saved at her house. 221 runaway drive. We need an ambulance as well; she claims her family has been murdered." The radio said.

I felt so sorry for the girl that my brother did this to her. I wanted to go find her and comfort her somehow, but I didn't know if she would wont me around because of my brother. That thought made me sad to think she didn't want me around. She wasn't my girlfriend, it made me sad again. Out of all the girls that have expressed an interest I choose to be interested in the one that my brother wants to kill. _Protect her. Be with her. Comfort her in every way possible. Love her._ I thought over and over in my head. Was I falling in love with her? I can't stop thinking about her, she's defiantly attractive and I want her to like me. That's when I got the call from the police saying that Jasper was arrested. I walked all the way there and I went inside the station pretending I didn't know what he did. I was there for 2 hours before I was able to go. I got in the van and drove back. I didn't feel like going back and then I knew where Bella lived, I might watch her house for her but then if she recognises me, she might get creeped out and I wouldn't want that. Then I heard on the police radio that she was moving in with her aunty and uncle. _At least she has family._

**2 weeks later.**

Everyday I still think about her. Her face and her eyes. I was aching to see her but after what my brother did I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want anything to do with me. On the police radio I heard "we have confirmed a breakout of jail cell no. 223 which belonged to Jasper Cullen. We need units to the Melbourne hotel to protect her and her classmates because of her prom and her aunty and uncle."

She's having her prom. Wait…it said Jasper escaped. Now I want to protect her but she already had the police and she probably has a boyfriend. All of a sudden Jasper came running through the door, puffing and sweating.

"What…how …what are you doing here?" I hesitated.

"I escaped and found out she has her prom on tonight at the Melbourne hotel. You want to come with?"

_I needed to protect her. I wanted to see her again. Maybe I could help her escape. _I thought.

I nodded. "When?"

"Well, takes not very long to get there and we need a place to hide so about 5 minutes."

We headed to sit in the car listening to the police radio to learn something new. We started to head for the hotel. I was so happy to see her again. We reached the hotel and we found a place to hide from the rest of them. We saw her friends arrive. There she was. She and her friends and of course her date.

We watch them for about an hour before Jasper's plan came to action. He was waiting for the prom king and queen. When the time came to announce it, Jasper was at the power box. He turned the power off and interrupted the announcement. Everyone headed for the door but then Jasper stepped in front of them with his gun and I was behind him. I stepped beside him and I saw her. She started running but Jasper got to her first. I ran back out to go the back way because I knew the police would come through the front. I was hiding in the shadows. Jasper and Bella came through the emergency exit. She kicked him and he fell letting her go. He grabbed her leg and she fell as well. I came out of the shadows and kicked my brother so that he could let her go. He did and we started running. We hid behind the dumpster.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Remember what I said about helping you?"

Yeah but why'd he bring you?"

This was the moment I wanted her to know. "I wanted to see you again."

She stared at me. "Why?"

That's when I decided to show her how I felt. I kissed her and surprisingly she kissed me back. I liked it, it was enjoyable and I wanted more of it. I heard the police come out and I pulled back. It looked like she wanted more as well. That thought pleased me.

"Do you like me in that way because I have a boyfriend and it's been driving me nuts not knowing your brothers' name."

It wasn't obvious. I chuckled. "I think I do because I couldn't stop thinking of you and I barely know you. My brothers' name is Jasper." I answered.

She hugged me. To me the hug wasn't enough, I wanted more. The police came at that moment and asked her "are you alright?"

"I am now."

"I have to go now and if you ever need anything, you have my number." I told her.

"Thanks." She looked at little disappointed.

I walked away and I hid in my car in the shadows to see her until she left this spot. I could see a boy running out and he ran right to her. He must be the boyfriend. He was trying to comfort her. _I wish that was me. _She got back into a limo and drove off. My arrested brother went in the police car to go back to the station. On the police radio I heard he escaped again. _How does he do it? _

"We need all units at 221 runaway drive. We have a witness who saw him heading towards the house. Someone notify them right away."

My brother heading for her again. I drove to her house parking my car in the shadows so no one could see it. I got there in time. I heard a scream from the house. The police weren't here yet. I saw her and the boyfriend in her bedroom. The boy went downstairs leaving her in the bedroom. Then I saw Jasper behind her carrying a needle and a knife. He put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. She started to panic. I wanted to help her but I couldn't. They hid in the closet and the boy came back then. He didn't know where to look. She ran out from the closet and Jasper behind.

The boy grabbed Jasper and they wrestled around. It looked like she was calling the police. Jasper pulled out his needle and tried to stab the boy with it but she was the one who was stabbed. I waited. The police came and arrested him again. The police talked to the family and apologised that they didn't reach them sooner. She woke up then and I sighed in relief. The aunty and uncle walked into the room and they were all hugging each other. The police drove off with Jasper again. Thank god it was over but knowing Jasper he'll wait a few months and try again. I wouldn't let that happen. Then I remembered that I told her to call me if she needed anything. _What would I do if she didn't call? What would I say if she did? _I couple days later I got a letter from Dartmouth and I opened it and I got accepted.

I did my normal routine. I drove to Bella's house and watched her as much as possible. That day I found out that she got accepted into Dartmouth as well. Her boyfriend was there and he was also accepted and that displeased me. So they are going to college together. As soon as the boy left she went to her phone and called someone. My guess would be one of her friends but then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, remember me?"

It was Bella. "Hey, have you got accepted yet?" I already knew the answer.

"Yes, I'm going to Dartmouth. How about you?"

"I got accepted but you're not going to know yet."

"Oh, okay, you excited?"

"Yes. You?" I asked.

"A little bit. I need to go now, I'm about to go shopping so I guess it's goodbye."

"Goodbye then." I hung up the phone and I wasn't ready to end any conversation with her that I had. I would bring it back up at college. _College in 2 days time._


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived at her house again the day before college would start. It was around her dinner time and she was watching TV. She turned it off and started heading for the door. I rang her phone. She turned around to answer it.

"Hey Edward, are you excited about going college?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about my brother Jasper."

"Go on." Her voice sounded frightened.

"My brother just called me from prison and he wants to see me and I would only go if you came with me."

"You're asking me? Look Edward as much as I like you, I hate your brother more, I don't want to see him because he tortured me!" she snapped and hung up the phone.

She had lunch with her family and her boyfriend. After he left she went shopping and I drove around the city doing nothing and looking for nothing in particular. I drove around for the rest of the day to figure out what I was going to say when she found me there at her college. _Hey, yeah I know I should have told you but I wanted it to be a surprise. _I calmly thought. That night I didn't sleep well because I was thinking about her and how I would greet her because we haven't seen each other from the night of her prom but we have spoken but not seen, well at least she hasn't seen me. I woke up at 6:30am to get ready and load the car. I left a little bit late and I was speeding down the highway to get to Dartmouth. I was one of the first ones there. Then she arrived and I hid in the crowd. I watched her. She met a new friend Mandy and they seemed to get along at least. As I was walking some girls whispered the same thing the girls whispered at high school. About me being attractive. I didn't care; I only wanted Bella to find me attractive. We all headed into the stadium. There I found Emmett. He said to me a couple of days ago that he be concentrating on his work rather than friendships and I would probably do the same but the friendship thing would be a relationship with Bella. From where I sat I saw Bella introducing Mandy to Jack. They sat down and Jack sat down with his mates. The announcements felt like it went forever.

I overheard what number Bella was staying in and I was only 5 doors down from her. I was number 820 and I was sharing with Emmett. I waited until the girls got in there room so I could get past without running into her. I felt utterly guilty for avoiding her but that would change if she were alone or she saw me first. That night I went to bed at 11pm. First class wasn't so bad. I was studying economics and today we had a little talk about the things we were going to target this semester. When I walked out of class I saw Bella with Jack talking about something that made him look like he was going to cry. I kept walking into my dorm building. I was at the front of my dorm room and my phone rang. It was Bella. I was deciding whether or not to answer it.

"Edward!" Someone yelled.

I turned around and it was Bella. Uh oh, what am I going to say to her? "Hey"

She hugged me and I hugged her back but it still wasn't enough for me.

"I didn't know you were coming here."

"Surprise!"

"Will you go out with me?" she asked suddenly.

"What about the boyfriend?"

She laughed. "It's over between me and him."

I couldn't help but smile. After all that hoping and wishing I could be with her. It came true. I yelled "yes!"

She smiled and after a while of talking she said "see you around."

She walked into her room and I did the same. My side of the room was a little bit messy and Emmett's side was clean. I decided to clean my side because I had a girlfriend now. Then all of a sudden there was a noise coming from the corridor. Everyone went to see what the problem was. As soon as I got out I saw Jasper...again. I ran towards Bella "you better run."

"He is the person who killed my parents and kidnapped me!" she whispered to Mandy.

"Let's go that way."

While we were running Jasper noticed her and he started running towards her. We ran around the corner. "Go, go!" I yelled.

Jasper started shooting and she hid in the closet and I hid behind an opened door. I peaked at the side to see Jasper dragging Bella out the door. I ran after him to get her back. He opened the door and threw her in there and I came running towards the van and yelled at him "what do you think you are doing?"

"Hey Edward… Want to help me kill her?"

"No, why are you going to kill her she's innocent."

Jasper laughed and said, "Has she mentioned her family secret?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you know our cousin who got shot."

"At the moment you're making it sound like she did it."

"That's what I'm saying."

I got confused and asked me "did you kill him?"

"It was just self defence." She told me.

"You see, I just want revenge."

She started to cry and I got really confused and angry. How could she be capable to murder someone? Jasper drove off. Mandy walked up to me and slapped me across the face. "You could have stopped it."

"She killed my cousin."

"I know but do you know why, she only shot him because he shot her first!"

I looked at Mandy and asked "how do you know this?"

"She told me." Mandy walked off. I started to cry. Everyone headed indoors. Mandy called the police about it and they all headed towards their dorm. _Wait how did my brother escape again? I knew he would and could but I didn't know when. _I walked into Mandy and Bella's dorm room and Mandy was in the middle of calling someone.

"Where are you?"

"I escaped and I am on my way back to the college."

"Wait!" Mandy yelled and she ended the call.

"That was Bella, apparently she escaped and on her way back now." She told me.

2 days later she invited me to come with her to the west port for a talk to explain things.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Good, see you outside in 10 minutes."

I nodded. 10 minutes later we hopped in my car and headed for west port. When we get there I said, "What is my brother doing here?"

_What was he doing here? Did she know? _"He wants to talk to you." She answered.

"Let's get this over with."

We both hopped out of the car. Jasper asked me "why'd you betray me?"

"I fell in love." Which was true but Bella didn't know that I loved her.

"Despite what you did to me, I would just like to say thank you."

Jasper and I were shocked and we yelled "what?"

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't know Edward."

We hopped back in the car and drove off. "That was brave."

It didn't take long to get back. We got back to our college. She headed for her room. I walked in and said, "I need to talk to you."

We both sat down on her bed.

"Yeah what about."

"I love you more than everything else in the world combined!" I confessed.

"I love you, too." We kissed passionately.

Mandy walked in and asked "I'm not interrupting am I?"

We both say "no, nothing too major"

Mandy said "I'll just go."

We had a long talk about the future. We both agreed to another semester at college but hopefully without my brother interrupting again.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about 1 year since Bella and I left college together. We recently bought a house together to live in. Our new house was a 2-story building. Our bedroom had blue walls and a creamy coloured carpet. A queen bed that was in the right corner of the room. We started eating dinner and at the end she felt really sick but I kept thinking it was half the chicken she ate. She sat me down after she got out of the bathroom. She was hesitating for too long.

"Come on, you're killing me with these hesitations."

"I think I'm …pregnant."

"That's..." All that came out of my mouth. I wasn't expecting that.

"That's brilliant!" I finally said.

"Look at our new life, were expecting a baby, were happy, no sign of your brother and the funny thing is that we met when I was kidnapped."

We both laughed.

8 months later.

In the baby's room we had the cradle, pink walls because it's a girl and cute animals on the wall for the baby to look at and toys to play with. It was so cute. I got a job as an architect and I loved it so much but not as much as Bella and the baby. Bella didn't like morning sickness, which was obvious. I arrived home then and she asked me "what's for dinner?"

I smiled. "How would you feel for lasagne?"

she nodded and smiled. I instantly went to the kitchen to start cooking the lasagne. While it was in the oven we started to discuss what I would do about my work hours.

"What days do you want me to work and what hours?" I asked her.

"You can work whatever hours you like just not full time. The days you can also choose them but not weekends. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I wasn't going to work weekends anyway. What about 4 days a week from about 9am to 4pm?"

"That sounds reasonable." She agreed.

I smiled and nodded.

The lasagne was really good but Bella was too tired to stay awake so she went to bed. I heard her wake up from the other room. She was making sounds and I walked into the bedroom and I found her sitting in a puddle of water. I immediately called for an ambulance. She got to the hospital in labour and sweating. The doctors told her to push. She did and she was puffing really loudly as I excepted. Then there was a baby girl in the doctor's arms. The baby was put into a crib across the room. She looked healthy. Bella looked really tired, she had a reason to be tired. She fell asleep about 10minutes after the baby was born. A couple days have passed and I thought she was sleeping in a coma. She started to wake up.

"Drew...Alice..." she mumbled.

I walked over with the baby girl in my hands.

"Alice. Nice name. Is that what were going to call her?" I asked.

She smiled and she tried to sit up but I put one of my hands on her shoulder to stop her from doing that.

"I want to hold her. I want to hold Alice."

She sat up and I handed her Alice. She looked satisfied.

"Alice. I like it. What made you choose it?"

"When I was dreaming I saw what our life could be like and her name was Alice." She answered.

I smiled. "You do know that you were out 2 days. I was beginning to think you were sleeping in a coma."

She laughed. The doctor walked in and said, "Hi, you're finally up. Drew here kept asking what was wrong with you. I'm Dr. Young. Now are you in pain or anything like that?"

She shook her head. "When can I go home? Is it going to be soon? Sooner is better than later. How is Alice? Is she healthy?"

"Look at you, you're sounding like mother. We'll see you again in a few hours and we'll decide when you can go home then. Alice is perfectly healthy and so are you. You did a good job at taking care of yourself during the pregnancy."

Dr. Young walked out of the room and we had a few hours alone with Alice. Dr. Young walked back in. she passed Alice to me.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Young asked.

"Good, no better than good I feel great. I've got my old body back and the cutest daughter in the world."

She was glad to get her body back? Her appearance changed a little bit during pregnancy but that didn't changed my love towards her.

Dr. Young smiled and gave me some papers to fill in. They were the birth certificate for Alice and a release form. I finished them quickly and handed them straight back to the doctor.

"You can go home now and come back if they're any problems."

She nodded and eagerly got off the bed. I got her bag and she got Alice. We walked into the car park and I helped her into my car. I took Alice off her and I put her in the baby car seat in the back and put Bella's bag on the other side of the back seat. I hoped into the driver's side and started driving back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

We were settling into our life. Alice was the best baby girl anyone could hope for. She was cute and she ate and drank milk without a complaint. Today was the day that had Bella stressed out. Her aunty and uncle were coming to visit because I wanted to ask them a question which only Bella could answer herself. Alice was asleep. I ran down the stairs and put my arms around Bella's waist. I pulled her against my chest. She turned around and she kissed me and I kissed her back. She pulled back so she could breathe properly and I kissed her forehead. I let her go.

"They're going to be here in a minute."

"How do I look?" she asked me.

"You look amazing as always and don't even pretend to think otherwise."

The doorbell rang. She walked over to get it and I stayed leaning against the counter. Marie walked in and hugged Bella and John was right behind her. They walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you for coming."

"Well, thank you for inviting us." Marie said politely.

We all sit at the big rectangular table in the dining room.

"Bella, love, do you mind checking on Alice while I speak to them?"

She nodded and she walked off.

"I asked you here today to ask you something about Bella. I love her and you're the closest thing she has to parents. What I'm really asking is for her hand in marriage. I know she is only young but we have made a commitment to each other and we live together and we also have Alice. What do you say?"

They looked at each other and they nodded at each other.

"we will, of course we will and we are also giving you this saying...good luck not that you need it."

We all smiled and I heard Bella at the top of the stairs.

"Bella." I yelled.

She started walking down the stairs while we walked to the bottom of the stairs. She was holding Alice. She gave Alice to Marie.

"She's just the cutest girl. She has your mothers' nose and those eyes are to die for," she whispered.

We all smiled. Marie handed Alice to John and he started to turn pink.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Bella asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." I answered.

It looked like she was about to beg me to tell her. I wouldn't, not yet maybe when Alice has her first words. That would be a happy day to have Alice say her first word and to be engaged, if she said yes. We all walked into the lounge and we sat on the couch. They sat on one and us three sat on the other. Bella handed me Alice and walked off into the kitchen. _Maybe to get her bottle, I guess. _

"you guys are really good parents." Marie told me.

I smiled and nodded. Bella walked back in with her bottle and she sat down and I gave back Alice so she could feed her.

"She is the best baby I could ever hope for. She is much better than I was when I was young."

"You're still young but if you mean a toddler then yeah you're definitely not that young." I rebutted.

It started to smell really bad of poop. Bella handed me the bottle and headed for the toilet where Alice's toilet was. They were in there for a few minutes and when she got out she headed for the stairs. After all this time I still was aching to see her again. She came back downstairs and we all said our goodbyes and they left. I swept her in my arms and carried her upstairs and into the bedroom. I could feel her gaze on my face. I put her on the bed then I started kissing her. She put her arms around my neck and my hands were around her waist. Then the phone rang. I ignored it at first but then I got tired of hearing it.

"hello?"

I looked at Bella's face and she was staring at me.

"Can you stop calling here? Just get over her already. Move on." I hung up. I was back at Bella's side and we started kissing again.

"Who was that?" she asked in between kisses.

"Look, he's been calling for you for the past month. It was Jack." I admitted.

"Okay…wait, how long has he been trying to reach me?"

"About 1 month."

I kissed her again and she pulled back. "can we get a private number or something?"

"That would be good but aren't you made at me for not telling you?"

She stared at me in shock. She shook her head. She leaned up to kiss me again. I pulled back so I could get my answer to my question.

"what?" she asked.

"Would you to go to bed? You look a little tired." I didn't want to ask the question anymore.

We stared at each other for a moment and she yawned.

"See, you are tired. I'm going to take a shower and you go to sleep."

She obeyed at once and tried to fall asleep. I hoped in the shower for about 5 minutes. When I got out to go to sleep she was already asleep. Alice was also asleep. I went to bed then. In the morning I woke up early to make breakfast. The sun was shining bright an early. I went to play with Alice and Bella walked down the stairs.

"breakfast is on the table. You look so…" I trailed off because I couldn't choose between the words beautiful and radiant.

She walked into the kitchen and she started eating her breakfast. I picked up Alice and walked into the kitchen.

"She's getting more blonde hair every day."

I smiled and I leaned down to kiss her.

"I didn't hear you get up."

I nodded. "I know. I wanted to get up early to get you breakfast."

She began to turn pink "thanks, but you didn't…"

I interrupted her "yes I did. You're everything to me. If you weren't here I wouldn't be able to survive."

She turned bright red and I chuckled. I popped Alice on her lap as soon as I saw her finished.

"Hey Alice, you're such a cutie."

"Mummy…daddy…" she spoke for the first time.

I remembered that I would propose to her when Alice said her first words and that time had come. I turned around to face them.

"Did she just speak?" I asked.

Bella nodded.

"Those were her first words…mummy and daddy."

Bella hugged Alice and I hugged both of them.

"Bella, do you want to find out what I asked your aunty and uncle?"

Of course she did. From the moment I said I wanted to talk to them privately she wanted to know.

"of course, spill."

I reached for my back pocket where the ring was. It was in a small, thin blue case.

"Bella, I asked your aunty and uncle for their blessing since they're the closest thing you have to a mother and father and they did give me their blessing. I love you and I want to make us official. Will you marry me?"

She smiled. "You don't have to ask twice. Yes, of course I will marry you."

I got the ring out of the case and popped it on her left hand.

"Perfect fit." I whispered.

We kissed. Alice even started clapping. We both smiled. She said yes and I now have an official family which had both Bella, the love of my life and Alice, my baby I would always love no matter how she turned out but I had years before she became I teen. Bella carried Alice into her room and she laid her in the crib. I snuck up behind and I threw her over my shoulder. I laid her on the bed and started kissing her. I was so happy that Bella was in my life especially with what my brother did to her. She didn't blame me because right from the start I wanted to help her. This time she wasn't tired, she was full of excitement. My body was above hers and she reached for the buttons of my shirt but I just ripped it off braking a few buttons and she unbuttoned her top. My lips never left her skin. The night just went wild from there.

I woke up a bit earlier then her and I went to check on Alice and she still was asleep so I walked back into the bedroom and laid on my side watching Bella. She was starting to awake. When she woke she found herself in her lingerie and me in my underwear. I could hear her heart racing.

"Hey, I was just about to hop in the shower, you want to join me?"

She opened her mouth to speak but she was breathless. She nodded. I grabbed her hand and towed her along into the bathroom. It was a relaxing shower but my heart was racing now. _She's so...gorgeous and irresistible._ When we hoped out we walked downstairs and found Alice on the floor playing with her barbie dolls. We both smiled.

"How'd she get out of her crib?"

"Well obviously, she climbed. We got a climber in the family."

She joined Alice and I went to the kitchen to make breakfast.After breakfast I took Alice to drop her off at day care and after I went to work. My work mates congratulated me on my engagement. Work was a long day but at least I had someone warm and cuddly to go home to.


	6. Chapter 6

When I got home Bella had her hands on the counter and a smile on her face. I put my arms around her waist and I kissed her. She pulled back unexpectedly.

"I got some bad news."

"Yeah."

"Guess who was over today?"

"Let me guess, Jack." I started to frown.

She nodded and the smile faded. "Look, I know this is bad timing but I do want him in my life, as a friend."

"We can come up with an understanding… like you being friends with him but I don't want him in this house."

She nodded. "Do you want me to go get Alice?"

"No, I'll go while you cook our all dinner." I left then.

It was only 15 minutes later I walked through the door with Alice.

"hey Alice." She smiled at her and then lifted her head up to see me.

I carried her up to her room so I could let her rest in her crib. I walked into the kitchen and I hugged her tightly and I kissed her forehead. After dinner which was really, really good turkey we headed into the lounge room to watch a movie. I laid on the couch while she put the movie on. She laid in front of me and I started trailing her arm with my fingers.

"Am I distracting you?"

"A little bit."

"Sorry, do you want me to stop?"

"I don't mind, do you want me to watch this movie by myself?"

"No, I will be watching you anyway."

I wasn't paying attention to the movie; I only had my eyes on her. The movie finished we got up. I went to the bedroom while she went to check on Alice. she walked back into the bedroom and as soon as I saw her I got up and grabbed her hands. I pulled her onto the bed and started kissing her. My whispered in her ear "I love you."

"Me too." Then we started kissing again.

When I woke up the sun was behind really dark grey clouds. Bella was awake before me. I walked down the stairs and realised that she just fed Alice. I hugged them both and I picked up Alice.

"I'm going to see Jack today, if you don't mind."

"Okay, hurry back to me."

"Always do," she promised.

She left then. I had the morning to bond with Alice. first we played with her barbie dolls and I taught her to walk properly without falling over. An hour passed. Then the phone rang.

"hello?" I answered.

"um...it's me."

"Marco?"

"yes, I heard you got engaged and had a little girl named Alice."

"yes, but what's it to you?"

"I'm her uncle. I want to see her."

"no, no and no! Absolutely not! Are you insane?" I yelled into the phone.

"why not, just because I'm in prison doesn't mean I don't have a right to meet her."

"it's not up to me, it'll be up to Bella and she will definitely say no! So don't hold your breath." I hung up.

A couple hours passed. I saw Bella's car driving into the garage and I stood motionless against the stairs. She walked in and saw me there. I walked into the kitchen and she followed.

"Hey are you mad that I stayed there for a couple of hours?"

"That's not it. The prison called."

Shock crossed her face.

"He somehow found out that we had Alice and he wants to see her."

"I'm not letting Alice anywhere near him!" she almost shouted.

"That's what I said. But he will be on the other side of the wall."

I didn't know what his prison looked like. I hoped they had a visiting place for dangerous criminals. She started crying.

"Are you going to take her because I'm not going? If you are taking her, don't you dare do anything that involves him touching her!"

"I know, I know."


End file.
